Demons
A force of monsters with ties to the Eldritch. Their goal is cause suffering and destruction for the rest of the universe. Nature and History Ages ago, the Eldritch Thing Urugash the Dragon of Chaos, sought to sway the Titan Prince Akreious to the side of the Eldritch. It is said, their conversation lasted some five or so minutes before the Prince grew annoyed with the beast and proceeded to slay it. However, the chaotic energies of Akreious left behind after the attack, interacted with the corpse flesh of the Eldritch horror and from that corpse came the first of the demons, the Demon Lords. Demons are a race of chaos, their bodies or that of the Eldritch but their energy is mix between the Eldritch and the power of Titans. Their forms are often the mix of lava/volcanic rock and fire, with chaotic, monstrous flesh. They were Imprisoned in a pocket Dimension by the Titans and the only true exit is through a place called Hellmouth Hierarchy *Demon Lords: The most humanoid of them all, and the originators of the species, they are the most powerful. All lesser demons serve one of them. *Pit Lords: If Demon Lords are kings, these are Generals. Hulking, winged brutes, they often carry clubs and axes, and despite their savage nature are intelligent. *Brood Mothers: The horrid creature the Demon Lords use to spawn their forces. Created by their masters, each uses the power of their master to spawn new, lesser demons. *Ravagers: Hulking brutes, they are meant for muscle not tactics. *Succubi: Schemers, seducers, sorcerers, they are used when brute force does not work. *Jailers: Demons that do just that, they are also torturers...no surprise there... *Breeders: Lesser Brood Mothers, used to spawn animalistic demons. *Tormentors: Lesser demons, with ghoul lack forms and long sharp claws. *Abyssal Worms: Worm like beasts that grow to great sizes and swim in lava, used to pull the chariots of the Demon Lords. *Hellhounds: Canine like monsters, there is a subspecies with mutliple heads. *Demon Knights: mortals that were corrupted by demonic power and become trapped in demonic armor. Even while the body has faded away, the armor remains. *Imps: The lowest of these beasts, really just a monkey with horns. Trivia * They are not the only things in the Multiverse to be called demons... * Despite their origins, they are not keen on working with the Eldritch, instead, they see them as competition. * The Demon Lords hold an obsession with the Power of Akreious, they believe his energies can be used to further their race, or empower them. Demon Generator For story reasons if someone wants to create one. As a starting point, the base form of any of them is a bat winged, red skinned humanoid with pointed ears, and slotted eyes Body Type # Humanoid: Basically. # Centaur: The upper body is humanoid, but the lower half is that of a beast. # Lich: The fiend has a skeletal, gaunt build # Beastial: The fiend is beastial in nature, a beast man with double knees and a snout. # Temptress: The fiend's natural form has the curvy associated with the fairer sex. # Other Centaur/ Beastial # Equine: # Arachnid: # Lizard: # Bovine: # Serpentine: # Other: Horns # Single Horn # Ram Horns # Ox Horns # Multiple Horns # Forehead Horns # No Horns Skin # Scaly: Their skin is covered in scales # Rocky: Their skin is rock # Glowing Red: Their skin glows # Magma: Their skin sports glowed hot cracks as if they are burning from the inside out. # Hairy: # Thick: Their skin is thick like an Elephant's # Spiky # Bone Covered: Roll again for skin under the bone armor it wears. # No Skin: The fiend has no skin and their muscles, bones and ligaments are always visible # Ivory Skin: Their skin is bone white pale # Green Skin: Their skin is a strange hue of green # Ebony Skin: Their skin is black like obsidian. Wings # No Wings # A Single Pair # Elemental Wings: ## Fire: It's wings are constantly in a blaze of fire. ## Shadow: The beast's plumage is thick smoke and shadow ## Mismatched: The wings clearly belonged to another demon and were stapled on, either by magic or literally stapled. ## Mist: It wings appear as either mist, or skeletal wings covered in mist. # One Wing: # Multiple Pairs: Roll a D4, 1-2 are two pairs of wings, and every else is that number of pairs. # Skeletal Wings: # Upside Down: # Small Wings: The fiend's wings are small and realistically unable to carry its weight. Tail # Devil Tail: Your stereotypical tail # No Tail: # Lizard Tail: # Cat Tail: # Scorpion Stinger: # Serpent Tail: Extra Features Roll for 2 # Snake Hair: Instead of hair, they sport snakes upon their head. # Bald:They have no hair...that's it. # Large Ears: Some where on their body is another mouth. Roll a D4 for the location ## Forehead ## Throat ## Stomach ## Other: Take your pick. # Second Mouth: # Multiple Eyes: Roll a D4 for how many pairs. # Very Long Tongue: The creature's forked tongue is always hanging out of its mouth. # Vestigial Twin: There appears to be a smaller demon growing out of the side of the fiend. # Bloated: The demon is a bloated mass, obese beyond what should be mortally possible, yet somehow they can move about. # Boils: Their skin constantly breaks into boils that often burst releasing disgusting slim or even acid. # Head Hands: Instead of hands, there are smaller replicas of the demon's head. # Skull Face: The fiend's face invoke the image of a skull, whether by marking or because their appearance is so gaunt. # Sickle Hands: Instead of hands they have sickle blades made of bone. # Female Form: While it may be...difficult to discern the gender of these creatures, or if they even qualify for such, this fiend is clearly supposed to be female. # Multiple Pairs of Eyes: Again, roll a D4 # Pincer Hands: Instead of fingers, they have pincers. # Multiple Faces: Whether all on their head or growing in other parts of their body they have more than one face. Roll a D4. 1 and 2 equal two heads on the body. # No Eyes: The fiend has no discernible eyes, that does not mean that they are blind. # Armored Limbs: Perhaps to improve their strength, or the demon suffered a great injury ages ago, regardless, they have a limb or more that is fused with segmented armor. Roll a D8 for the number of limbs, starting with their arms, then legs, then head, tail and wings (assuming it's just two) # No lips: The demon's fangs are always visible. # Multiple Heads: Roll a D4. 1-2 Equals 2 heads. Powers Roll for 2 # Teleportation: The fiend can teleport, in a burst of flames or through shadows. # Mind Control: The fiend has the ability to influence minds around it. This may be unnatural fear, or temptation in the form of increase greed, lust, or illusions. # Possession: They can enter another's body and take them over. The more strong willed, pure, or pious they are, the more the mortal can resist. Other mystical and higher beings are immune to this # Electric Bolts: See Star Wars. # Fireballs: They can conjure and throw fireballs # Levitation: They can levitate themselves...which may be useless since most of them have wings. # Telekinesis: They can move things around with their minds. # Necromancy: They have some control over the dead, at minimum able to raise a zombie # Vampiric: They know some level of blood magic, or simply just feed on blood. # Immaterial: The creature can make itself like a walking shadow, immune to physical attacks. This does not make it immune to magical or holy attacks, in fact it makes things worse. Personality # Hates telling the truth # Highly Aggressive # A backstabbing Sycophant: You know the type, their words are like honey but their deeds are poison. # Will Do anything to Survive: There is no low too low for this creature when it comes to surviving # Pompous: # Is a bully: They talk the talk, when it comes to a fair fight they are gone. # Avaricious: There is a reason this synonym for greedy sounds like 'voracious'. # Prima Donna: Attire # Dark Armor: Black armor, radiating with evil...maybe literally. # Rags: Dilapidated rags # Fine Red Robes: Fancy crimson red robes. # Robes made from Skin: Wear it came from...don't ask. # Birthday Suit: Exactly how it sounds. To be fair some of them don't need to wear clothes and for some it helps with their profession. # Black Robes: # Dracula Attire: They dress like their dracula from one of those old time films. # Chains and Rags: Rags and dragging chaings # Loincloth: Simple, a loincloth # Chains: They wear not but chains hanging from and/or around their person. Category:Races Category:Factions Category:Eldritch Things